


For You

by shannedo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FIFA World Cup 2014, Love Confessions, M/M, Netherlands NT - Freeform, Netherlands National Football Team - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After placing third at the World Cup, Arjen Robben and Robin van Persie celebrate in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

The hotel room door slammed shut behind them and Arjen immediately pinned his captain up against it with a resounding thump. Any of their teammates with an ounce of sense would know exactly what was going on right now - Arjen had even spotted Wesley smirking at them as they steadily shuffled closer to each other - but neither of them cared.

Tonight, it didn't matter that they hadn't gone all the way. They were winners, they'd made their country proud and Arjen would take bronze medal after bronze medal if he got to have Robin look at him like that every day. The eyes of the man in question were their gorgeous deep brown with lust blown pupils, flitting up and down Arjen's strong form like a carnal animal.

No longer able to restrain himself, he fell on Robin, their mouths clashing together. His fingers curled around the hem of the deep blue shirt as his tongue skimmed over Robin's perfect white teeth. He pulled up, taking the jersey off and revealing a toned, firm expanse of pale flesh. He bit and sucked his way down Robin's neck, pausing to suck a bruise onto his collarbone. Robin only whined, all sounds of protest dying in his throat as Arjen gave his nipple a teasing graze of his teeth.

Licking along the defined lines of Robin's abdomen, Arjen kneeled before his captain. He gently - almost tenderly - nosed at the dark, silvering trail of hair that disappeared into the track sweats Robin had slipped on after the match. Arjen hooked his fingers under the waistband of the bottoms and tugged them over Robin's sharp hip bones, pausing to suck a mark onto one.

"Naughty boy," Arjen remarked teasingly when he noticed Robin's lack of underwear.

"Thought I had a pretty good idea of where the night would head," Robin said, breathless as he quirked his eyebrows at Arjen. He was beautiful like this, cheeks flushed red, silvering hair in complete disarray, eyelids fluttering and hips subconsciously jerking.

"Were you daydreaming on the job, van Persie?" he teased before licking along the underside of Robin's hardening cock.

The older man let out a deep, throaty moan at the teasing contact. "Match was a piece of piss," he mumbled. "In the bag in four minutes."

"That penalty was fantastic," Arjen said before taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue over the tip.

Robin bit his lip. "Was worried about you, when Silva pulled you over."

Arjen gave Robin a few more teasing licks before he let his now hard cock go and got to his feet. He helped Robin out of his sweats and shoes and twined their hands together, leading him over to the massive bed. "Don't worry about me, beautiful," he said, sitting Robin down on the edge of the bed. "I'm tougher than I look."

Robin nodded and tenderly pressed his forehead to Arjen's abdomen for a moment, just breathing and allowing all the energy and pent up tension surface. "I need you," he said. "In so many ways. I need you with me. I need you supporting me. I need  you in me, Arjen."

"Anything for you, beautiful," he said, pressing a lingering kiss to Robin's forehead and guiding his hands to the hem of his own shirt. Together, they pulled off the remainder of Arjen's clothes, a slow process considering Robin stopped to kiss every square inch of skin as it was revealed. He kissed a line down Arjen's chest and the younger man curled a hand into the hair at the back of his head, holding him there, his breathing ragged.

They stopped to kiss once more, hot, wet and tender before Arjen pulled back and Robin began kissing along his jaw. "Where's your lube, Robin?" he asked, surprised he could speak at all.

Robin was still pressing wet kisses to his jaw and the tendons of his neck. "My sports bag," he breathed, whining when Arjen left him to retrieve it.

"You took it with you?" Arjen asked, incredulous as he went to the discarded bag.

Robin leaned back on his strong arms, admiring his lover's naked form from across the room. The strong, defined lines of his shoulders, the curve of his ass, the stretching tendons of the fastest legs in the beautiful game. "Wasn't sure how far we'd get," he admitted, biting his lip in an attempt to calm himself, to restrain from touching himself.

"Christ, Robin. Was your mind even in the match?" Arjen asked, making sure to give Robin the best view of his ass possible as he bent over the duffle bag. "Or were you too busy thinking about me fucking you up against the locker room wall?"

"When you say it like that," Robin positively moaned, "I'll never be able to concentrate again." He pushed himself up the bed to make room for Arjen, who returned with a smirk on his lips, slicking up his fingers as he went. He kneeled on the bed, between Robin's legs and gently pushed his lover down onto the duvet. He leaned on one arm positioned over Robin's shoulder - all the better to see his pretty face - and trailed the slick fingers down his abdomen, ghosting over his cock before finding his hole. "God knows the Old Trafford changing rooms should see some action, after the season we had. You should visit me sometime, if you're not too busy conquering the continent."

"We are not talking about our clubs when I'm doing this, schatje," Arjen chastised, circling Robin's hole teasingly.

Snaking a hand down between their bodies to cover Arjen's, Robin whined, "Well, shut me up then."

Robin pressed Arjen's finger into him, the long mewling sound he let out enough to make Arjen press deeper. He slowly pulled back and then pushed in again, slightly crooking his finger in a way he knew would drive his captain crazy.

When Robin's body let him push in and out with no drag, he added a second finger, taking far too much pleasure in Robin's pitiful whining. "Fuck, Arjen," he said breathily. "Want you. Need you." Arjen was gentle as he stretched Robin out, bending and crooking his fingers to earn high whines. The hand that Robin had wrapped around his was tugging and pushing insistently. "Fucking c'mon, Arjen. I can take it. Just fuck me."

Arjen considered Robin's slack jaw and fluttering eyelids for a moment, hair already slick with sweat. Those lust filled eyes locked with his, asking for it and asking for it hard. His hips bucked and although he'd deny it, everything about Robin was screaming, needy for Arjen's cock.

He removed his fingers and Robin groaned at the empty feeling, watching hungrily as Arjen rolled on a condom and applied more lube. Then, he raised his hips to let Arjen stuff a pillow under him and make them more comfortable. Arjen supported himself on one elbow and used his other hand to grip Robin's hip. Robin wrapped his muscular legs around his lover's strong hips, bracing his hands on broad shoulders.

Then, all at once, Arjen sunk into him. The vice captain savoured his lover's long, low moan, his eyes fluttering shut, head tilted back, mouth hanging open. He allowed Robin a second to adjust, feeling heady at the hot, tight sensation. A hand slapped his bare ass and he was jerked back to the present. "Move, schatje," the older man whined before burying his face in Arjen's neck.

"No," Arjen murmured. "No, Robin. I want to see you."

Robin pulled back, the shocked look in his eyes saying it all. He'd slept with many people over the years and the others, they were in it for a sculpted body, a hot fuck, to screw a football superstar. It was still a shock every time Arjen needed to see his face, his eyes, proving that this was more than a teammate relationship with mind blowing sex on the side. Arjen was in it because he wanted to be with Robin. That meant a hell of a lot.

"Fuck, I love you like this," Robin murmured, wrapping his legs tighter as Arjen began to pull out. He hoped the unsaid 'I love you all ways, every way,' was loud and clear. It must have been, as Arjen leaned in to press a warm, tender kiss to Robin's mouth, pulling back to see Robin's eyes as he sunk back in again. It meant so much to Arjen, to make Robin feel this way.

Setting up a thorough, steady pace, Arjen gripped Robin's hip harder to prevent himself from snapping and being too rough. He knew himself the aches and strains of the post match cool down and could only imagine how his lover felt after still recuperating from the illness that had him bent over the toilet bowl for half the week.

But more than anything, Robin needed it hard. His body was rife with tension, coursing with adrenaline and he needed to come so hard he'd be left boneless and spent. Arjen seemed to understand this in the way that Robin's hips kept jerking and rolling, yearning for a deeper, quicker thrust. So he pressed a kiss to his forehead and complied.

Moans and mutters spilled from Robin's lips at the new, faster pace. The slap of skin against skin echoed around the room. Arjen could feel tension building like a dam inside of him, ready to burst. He focused on the beauty of the man below him. Long eyelashes sweeping damp, flushed cheeks. Dark curls plastered to his forehead, hips rising to meet Arjen's with every thrust. Every time he hit a certain spot inside of his lover, Robin's back would arch off of the bed and words impossible to understand would spill from full, bite-swollen lips.

"What are you saying, love?" Arjen asked, his voice soft and hazy as pleasure shot through him like electric shocks.

The older man wrapped his arms around Arjen's neck and brought their foreheads together, shifting Arjen's angle in a way that made him open his mouth to gasp but nothing came out. "You are so beautiful, Arjen," Robin said, his voice never faltering, his eyes as true as ever. "And you mean everything to me."

Arjen moaned his lover's name like a prayer, the pressure in the pit of his abdomen at breaking point now. He knew nothing besides the man holding onto him for dear life, filling his vision with beauty and need and adoration. His right arm, practically holding up both of their weights never even quivered and his left slipped between Robin's back and the bed sheets, curling around his hips and pulling him closer, pushing deeper.

The movement proved the last straw for Robin and he gasped "Arjen!" so loudly, their entire floor must have heard. Arjen felt a warm, sticky feeling on his chest as Robin came, every muscle in his body tensing. He went even tighter around Arjen's cock and the younger man suddenly felt indescribable pleasure, tumbling over the edge.

For a moment, all he could do was arch over Robin and bask in the sensation of pure pleasure, feeling staggering breaths on his cheeks. Robin's lean form tensed and writhed below him, soft sounds escaping his lips. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Arjen until he barely knew up from down. He felt Robin's lips on his forehead, murmuring encouragement and words of devotion. Once his brain started to come back online, he gently relaxed his weight onto Robin, his face buried in the older man's neck. Sure hands ran over his shoulders and neck, faint, inaudible words still meeting his ears.

Then, when he'd regained his ability to move again, he gently pulled out of Robin, trying to cause him as little discomfort as possible. He shifted his weight onto weak, quivering thighs and detached himself from the other man. Robin looked beautiful in his haze, eyes glazed over, fingers tracing over Arjen's forearm, skin damp with sweat and breathing levelling out to calmness. Reluctantly, Arjen got up to dispose of the condom and grab some tissue paper, cleaning up his own front before returning to Robin and mopping up the sticky mess on his abdomen too. He binned the tissues before looking back to Robin with a questioning look on his face.

The space between Robin and the hotel room door was monstrous.

Then, a sound so sure yet so shy rang out in the room. "Stay," Robin murmured, long fingers curling around Arjen's wrist. A look of anxiousness crossed those beautiful brown eyes and Arjen found himself unable to refuse his captain with that look on his face. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips before gently pulling the bed sheet out from under Robin and covering them up. If someone came to fetch Robin in the morning for the plane journey home only to find him in bed with his vice captain, they at least deserved to not have to see them naked too.

He lay down beside his captain, their heads inclined so that their eyes met. That single shared gaze spoke a thousand words, three of which had become the hardest words for Arjen to say at all. But he tried anyway. For Robin.

"I love you," he breathed.

Robin considered this for a moment, his only movement the gradual rise and fall of his chest. Then, he wound an arm around Arjen's shoulders and pulled him closer, so that the younger man lay with his head on his chest. He pulled the sheet up to keep Arjen cosy, like he knew he liked to be, then he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

For a moment, Arjen was terrified that he'd misread the situation. Maybe he shouldn't have said it. Maybe this wasn't the right time. Maybe Robin didn't want to come to terms with it yet. Maybe Robin simply didn't love him.

But then, a weight that had rested on Arjen's shoulders for years now lifted. It was glorious, the sensation of relief and joy and adoration he felt at the sound of those words.

"I love you, too," Robin replied.

Arjen slept better than he had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd be back soon but I doubt anyone really anticipated this. Woops.  
> I have loads of Arjen/Robin in the works, which is fab bc I ADORE this pairing. Also, Goetzeus, Luke Shaw/OFC PWP and probably more stuff soon. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to publish stuff though, school is hectic :(  
> Unbeta-d, all mistakes are my own! Also it's 2am so the editing might not be great. Cut me some slack, I'll fix it tomorrow lol.  
> Thank you so much for reading! All kudos & comments are massively apprecitated! <3  
> My [tumblr](http://www.scisaaclahey.co.vu)


End file.
